The Other Akashi
by prettyflower863
Summary: Looking back on it, listening to the poisonous whispers of his other self was not the brightest idea. Nor was succumbing to the whispers an allowing the other Akashi to take over. One-shot of lead up to Murasakibara vs Akashi match in Teiko


Italics- The other Akashi (the evil one)

"Why?... Why would you do this?"

He turns to stare at me, snivelling. He's crying I notice, for the first time he's crying. He pays no attention to the tears steadily dripping off his face, and instead looks up at me. He's pleading. Why is he pleading? What does he want?

 _He wants what is no longer possible_ , the voice answers. _He wants his team back._

I chuckle. That is indeed an impossible dream.

#  
 **1-4**

153-14

Aomine's stronger.

His talents are blooming now, granting him unimaginable levels of talent. I knew he would be strong, a blind man could see that, but this?

He tears through his opponents like paper, effortlessly passing the biggest of defenders and throws the ball into the hoop without care, not even having to look to know that somehow, it had defied physics and flown in the hoop.

With Kuroko by his side the match becomes an exhibition of the pair destroying the opposing team. They don't even try.  
He doesn't even try. He's unstoppable.

It scares me.

#  
 **2-4**

Nijimura-senpai walks away, leaving me alone in the hallway. Don't. Don't go. Don't leave me alone. He's coming out. I'm not ready, I'm not ready for this captaincy, come back!

 _I could do so much better than you. I would be a great captain._

He's out. Make him go away, I don't want him here.

 _Weak._

I know.

#  
 **3-4**

Midorima tirelessly shoots until sundown, apparently discontent with the way the ball swishes perfectly through the net every time it leaves his hands.

I sees nothing wrong in Midorima's stance or shooting motions, but the shooter doggedly continues to perfect his three pointers until sundown every day in the gym. Why? He's not improving but he continues to do it, wasting time and effort. He just stays in the same spot while he continues to shoot, not even increasing the distance. Why?

 _He's improving his shooting stamina._

I curse my stupidity.

Midorima lowers the ball in his hands slowly and stares at it. Why is he looking at it like he's about to open some mysterious treasure box?

Abruptly, he jogs to the half court line and stands there, raising the ball again. He can't be trying to shoot from the half court line, there's no way that even he could do it.

Midorima takes a steadying breath and jumps, releasing the ball.

 _He's going to make it._

I scoff and turn away. Midorima may be a prodigy but there's no way-

SWISH!

I turn around as the ball passes through the hoop, falling to the floor before bouncing away. By this point I'm sure my jaw has reached the ground and sitting on the wooden tiles with bugs and dust bundles alike.

 _It's a sad day when I trust your teammates more than you do._

I trust them. I do. I just... Who would expect this? He's a middle schooler for goodness sake, he shouldn't be able to do that!

 _I think you're basing your expectations on what level your teammates abilities are on your own pathetic standards. They're different from you._

They're better.

#  
 **4-4**

"I saw your match yesterday." His voice rumbles across the dinner table and I immediately perk up.

Father never attends my matches, even the Nationals finals. It's due to his busy schedule and his general lack of interest in my life outside of making sure that I am still perfect.

He's not been checking properly recently, he's grown complacent, believing that I will still maintain excellence without his constant prodding. A year ago I would have been ecstatic to finally be able to escape from my father's smothering expectations, but not now.

Not when I'm cracking.

Look at me father. There's a voice inside my head that can take over me. I recieved a B on my English exam and never told you because I was scared. I've been the lowest point scorer in all of our matches this season, with even Haizaki beating my tally.

Am I perfect, father? Check. I dare you.

 _He won't like what he finds._

Of course he won't. Because if even perfect isn't enough for him then what will this new level I've sunk to evoke from him?

 _You're scared. You don't want to know._

I can't do this anymore. I can't.

 _L_ _et me help._

#  
 **5-4**

Akashi sweeps past Murasakibara with ease, bright scarlet hair waving behind him as he shoots the ball.

Midorima holds his breath as the ball lands perfectly in the net. It goes through without even swishing the net and in that moment Midorima knows. That wasn't Akashi's normal and familiar shooting stance, that was something different. That's a stance he's seen only a few times before today when Teiko was losing a match and Akashi suddenly seemed to develop new skills and overwhelm the opponent. That's a stance he's only seen coupled with cold hetero chromatic eyes.

Akashi turns around and even the second string seem to notice the shift in aura from their captain. Before it was kind, supportive, but this aura is burning, overpowering. It scares him.

This isn't Akashi. This is someone else.

#

Kuroko looks up in shock at Akashi's flippant words on teamwork.

"Who are you?" He asks.

" _Why, I am Akashi Seijuro of course."_

Akashi laughs inside the solitary confinement of his mind. "Liar."

Kuroko steps back as Akashi's lips peel into a smile. "A-akashi-kun? Are you sure you're alright? You're acting strange." He questions hesitantly.

" _Liar? I am the Akashi who has come before and after you. There is no true version, there is just Akashi Seijuro and his two personalities. We merely swapped."_ Akashi explains.

Kuroko backs out the door and outwardly Akashi smiles.

Inside his mind, he flinches. It's too late to change anything now. Now he is the irritating voice buzzing inside his head for a voice. Now he is the one locked inside himself. Now he is the liar.

Akashi smirks and walks out the gym.


End file.
